


【SWal/KZal】癖

by Rahika



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahika/pseuds/Rahika
Summary: 反正3p就这么个3p，其他人看这样子一时半会儿也加入不进来🚬
Relationships: Kazuhara Ryuto/Shirahama Alan, Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【SWal/KZal】癖

性的正当性在于作为人。

白滨第三次从晦暗的阴天苏醒，雨还没能下下来，室内低温，空调源源不断输送冷气。  
他记得当室温达到设置温度空调就会停止工作，它没有，也许坏了。  
白滨用手臂遮住自己的脸，他的皮肤在雾霾蓝色的光影里呈现出冷然的苍白。  
唱片空转，他起身去关，拖着小半被褥爬下床。  
身后人说冷，白滨回头看他一眼，露出清晨柔和的笑，然后爬回去裹着被子抱他。  
冷。  
怎么会冷，他那么温暖。

和好友做些出格事在他意料之外，数原看起来不喜欢男人，昨夜里他问他要不要再想想，考虑考虑，趁房间里的音乐还没停下。  
他手里的烟头也还没燃尽，靠在沙发上扶着额头看着数原，原本是一起出去喝酒，开些男人之间最正常不过的色情玩笑，到后来白滨问了一句，你要不要试试。  
他等着被拒绝，没等到，于是互相看着笑起来。  
酒是好东西，烟也是，白滨坐到沙发上去低头点烟，他看起来像个落寞的妖精。  
他们关了灯接吻，光源只有白滨手上的火星，烟灰扑簌落下来，在手臂上简短灼烧。  
他嘱咐说对他温柔一点，但床上说的话多数不可信，数原握着他的手借他的烟抽，然后叼着白滨的嘴唇把烟雾渡过去。  
温软舌尖被灼得滚烫，白滨的腰被扶着揉捏，他腾出手解开自己的扣子，暴露的躯干上附着和数原一样匀称的肌肉，线条柔和，触感柔软。  
烟屁股被丢在大理石的地面溅出三两火星彻底熄灭，白滨伸手抱着数原的肩膀放肆喘息，他的声音在发抖，尾音落下来又几不可闻，震颤起伏的胸膛被纳入怀抱舔舐，握他腰的手掌滑落剥扯尚且整齐的裤子，白滨抬了抬腿方便友人的动作。  
小提琴的声音重叠到钢琴上。  
他躺着，手垂下去触到大理石冰凉的表面，声音颤抖说痛，身体却并未想要逃开半分，性器紧贴着被握着撸动，手指一点一点打开的身体逐渐绷紧，数原俯身吻他，也许在这种时候吻里会带着一点神志不清的爱，但欲望总是占据上风。  
白滨翻了个身跪起来，额头贴上沙发扶手，流下去的汗滑过锁骨汇进紧贴结合的身下。  
压抑的喊叫被每一次撞击打碎，钢琴声重新响起来，琴键砸在白滨跳动的心脏。  
他是妖，必然是妖。  
窗外霓虹透过窗帘柔和成昏暗光线，数原看身下这具散发爱欲的躯体，背脊和支起蝴蝶骨，骨骼在他手掌下颤抖，苍白的皮肤上覆上晦暗光影。  
门锁转动，白滨按住数原的手，他哑着嗓子让他别停下。  
来人像是习惯了他的荒唐，并未开灯，站在玄关门口问他这次安慰的是哪一只小猫咪。  
白滨听他说话就笑起来，倦懒塌腰下去，说，过来。  
他先生，回来了。  
唱片机的指针重新放置，钢琴曲从头再来。  
数原把他往后拖，说笑让他专心，研磨的躯体潮湿滚烫，牵连着粘稠体液，白滨看起来像被围困的蝴蝶。  
野替走过来，蹲到白滨面前伸手摸他汗涔涔的脸颊，拇指探进湿热口腔暧昧搅动，手掌蹭着他的脖颈往下滑。冰凉的皮肤很快被不切实的痒烧得滚烫。  
野替说话，没有对着谁，只说，他会喜欢这样的。  
白滨张着嘴目光失焦，野替的手指落在他锁骨，再往下一点揉弄挺立的敏感乳尖，白滨支撑着自己的手臂打着抖，他往后坐，自己动着腰，小声急促又带点哀求地让数原再快一点。  
野替把他剩下的话吞进肚子，白滨挣扎着几乎窒息，他尝到嫉妒，闷着他所有话语杂糅成一团火逼迫他咽下去。  
数原搅得他几乎融化，沉默拎着他的胯发泄似的操干动作有力地撞破白滨的防线。  
被冷落的性器重新握住撸动，他瘫软在沙发上，被前后重叠的快感刺激得说不出话，过于敏感的身体一旦沉溺就处在崩溃边缘，白滨咬着牙在最后一段钢琴里颤抖着射出来。  
吞吃着数原的穴肉绞紧了收缩，翕张着咽下落在他身体里的精液。  
他被野替重新推倒在沙发上，闷哼一声求救似的伸手抓着数原的手。  
腿被再次分开，操弄柔软的肠壁吞进新的肉刃。  
白滨仰着头，他在昏暗里看着数原，哼叫着沉进熟稔的欲望。  
亲我。  
他看着数原，交叠的手指收紧了把他朝着自己的方向拉。  
接吻，纠缠的唾液，舔舐撩拨的舌尖，混杂着白滨受不了的抽噎。  
他想起野替刚才问他安慰的是哪一只猫，嫉妒的那只。  
白滨的手是弹琴的手，十指修长，指尖永远泛着薄薄一层粉红。  
用这双手做些卑猥的事镀上另一层色欲交织，揉捻性器胀红的头部就被裹上透亮的体液，被体液黏连的指间挤压出水液声响。  
他自己还被钉在沙发上操干，一句话呻吟着破碎成三段，偏偏要笑，安抚似的把野替的脑袋抱进怀里，顺着他的头发，一边让数原凑近他，他放开握着的硬挺性器，和他说，我想舔你。  
野替咬他的喉结，默许白滨的作乱行径。  
与人分享床伴并不是一件太坏的事，况且他们熟识，也不必担心白滨被弄得伤痕累累。  
这或是一场梦。  
唱片空转，最后一声琴键敲碎在白滨鼓胀的口腔。  
滚烫坚硬的头部碾过黏膜压在喉头，白滨眼角挂着生理性的眼泪，吞咽时候闷出的哼叫。  
野替揉捏他的胸口，握着他的手取悦白滨自己刚刚才射完的性器。  
白滨几乎夹不住他的腰，腿落下来分成门户大开的样子，他整个人都在发抖，唾液从嘴角滑落，拉扯出粘稠透亮的丝线。  
被责打的性器吐出浑浊的体液，白滨的手垂下来，放任他们动作。

他盯着天花板上一块耀目的光斑。  
精致的话就把他弄坏，整洁就该把他弄乱，爱他的话在床上就足够了，毕竟他需得抱着人才能安然入睡。


End file.
